


For Anyone to See

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Bookshop (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I think the tags kinda tell it all.If you like it, please leave a comment! tyty
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	For Anyone to See

It was a regular Sunday afternoon. Aziraphale had opened the bookshop, if it still could be considered that. A few potential customers had wandered in, though for some odd reason, they felt compelled to leave before any books caught their interest. Crowley was hidden somewhere amongst the shelves, his snake body could occasionally be seen slithering amongst the shelves. 

But Crowley is bored. He’s tried to prank customers, but they have all left before he can get close enough to them. He slithers over to Aziraphale, staring over to the angel.    
“Beautiful” he mumbles, relaxing onto the closest shelf, where he has a good view of Aziraphale - he’s bent over slightly, reading a book, his glasses resting on his nose. Crowley’s eyes trail down to the angel’s ass. Rounded, peachy, perfect. Crowley can’t help himself as he slithers over, transforming back to human.    
“Oh! Hello Crowley” Aziraphale jumped when he felt the demon’s hand resting against the waistband of his trousers.    
“Hey angel” Crowley smirked, while reaching around to the front of the angel’s trousers. He found the clasp and unhooked it.    
“Crowley, shouldn’t we...go upstairs?” Aziraphale suggested, voice lowering when he thought the door opened.  _ The door wouldn’t open, Crowley may have locked it at some point while he’s down here.  _

Aziraphale moaned, his hips backing against Crowley slightly.    
“You’re gonna stay there and serve the next person who walks in, while I stay here and have my way” Crowley ordered, easing the angel’s trousers down. Sure enough, only moments later, the door opened. Before Aziraphale could fully open his mouth, he felt Crowley’s tongue pressing against his rim.    
“Ohh” He groaned, biting his tongue and reaching back to grip at Crowley’s hair.    
“Ah-ah, there’s a customer over there. Greet them” Crowley ordered, for Aziraphale’s ears only. Aziraphale nodded, barely holding his whimpers in.    
“G-good day, how can I help you?” Aziraphale said, his hips jerking. He felt Crowley’s hand slide around to take his length in hand. Crowley smirked as Aziraphale’s hips jerked back and forth between the demon’s hand and tongue.    
“Just browsing” The patron said, before going to a shelf that was just out of view. Aziraphale felt his chest lighten slightly, he didn’t feel as watched. 

Crowley grinned, speeding up the movement of his hand, while pressing his tongue firmer.    
“Crowley, please” Aziraphale hissed, his knees almost weakening.    
“Whaddya want angel?” Crtowley smirked.    
“You, Crowley, fuck me please” Aziraphale whimpered. Crowley smirked.    
“That customer over there, you want them to see?” Crowley chuckled. Aziraphale’s hips jerked slightly.    
“Please” He murmured. Crowley grinned and stood up, bending Aziraphale over the counter slightly. Black jeans were lowered, barely to mid-thigh, just enough that he could pull himself out of his boxer shorts. Aziraphale moaned as he felt the demon pressing between his cheeks, barely catching on his tongue-damp rim.   
“Crowley, please” Aziraphale cried out. Somehow, the patron across the bookshop floor had no idea what was happening, so close. Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hips, almost painfully, as he eased forward, tugging the angel to standing up. He reached down, stroking the angel’s length in time with his thrusts. The angel was barely paying attention to the patron, but he saw them making their way towards the exit, somehow they hadn’t caught sight of the demon pounding Aziraphale over his counter, with the buttons on the outdated cash register pressing into Aziraphale’s chest, more specifically, pressing against his highly sensitive nipples.  _ Almost as if Crowley planned it like this.  _

Crowley waited until he heard the ding of the bell above the door before he became almost feral. Now they’re alone, he won’t hold back. Instead, he tears at Aziraphale’s shirt, tossing the scraps of fabric aside as he grips at the angel’s skin, red welts left as his fingers slip over sweat soaked skin. Aziraphale pressed his back to Crowley’s chest, choosing to make both visible to everyone who walked past, for all the world to see. Crowley loves it, he loves knowing that everyone can see who Aziraphale belongs too. 

Crowley could feel Aziraphale’s impending orgasm, the entirety of London could probably feel it.   
“Don’t you dare come yet” Crowley ordered. Aziraphale whimpered, his entire body seemed to crumple at his denial.    
“Please, Crowley, please” Aziraphale begged.    
“What do you want, angel?” Crowley asked, stilling his hips. Aziraphale cried out.    
“Oh god, anything, please, anything” He begged. Crowley snapped his fingers, rolling a cock ring onto the angel. Aziraphale whimpered, though his body sagged less. The door opened, a customer wandered in. They stared through Aziraphale and Crowley, a sign to the angel that they couldn’t see what’s happening.    
“You’re gonna come when I say” Crowley ordered, making it appear as though Aziraphale isn’t getting thoroughly pounded.    


“G-good day, ma’am. Ple-ease take your time” Aziraphale spoke, attempting to hide his moans. The customer nodded, paying no attention. Crowley grinned and reached down, removing the cockring.    
“Crowley, no, please” Aziraphale begged.    
“Who’s in charge?” Crowley responded.    
“You, sir. Anything you say goes, unless I safe word” Aziraphale whimpered.    
“Good boy” Crowley responded, rolling his hips slightly. Aziraphale tried to pay attention to the customer, though the feeling of Crowley’s fingers digging into his hips, the feeling of the demon pounding him so good, and the overwhelming love surrounding them both had Aziraphale coming with a moan, a loud moan that certainly caught the customer’s attention, having them leaving the store. Crowley grinned. He snapped his fingers, locking the store and removing the memory from the customer’s mind.    
“Bed, now” He ordered. Aziraphale nodded and scrambled towards the door up to the bedroom, taking Crowley’s hand.

They made their way to the bedroom.    
“Want you to ride me babe, wanna see your face as I come, all over that pretty ass” Crowley laid back on the bed, watching as Aziraphale clambered into his lap, already rock hard at the slightest touch of the demon against his prostate.    
“Fuck, angel, you’re so sensitive. Bet I could make you come just like this” Crowley grinned.    
“For you sir, please, anything, fuck, please” Aziraphale cried out, his hips jerking at Crowley’s words, the image implanted in his mind. Crowley grinned and gripped Aziraphale’s hips, building a harsh rhythm of his hips, the sound of skin against skin filling the room.    
“You’re so good, Crowley, fuck, please. Love you so much, please let me come, please” Aziraphale begged, his head falling back slightly. He grabbed onto Crowley’s forearm, crescent indents being left at the tightness of Aziraphale’s grip.    
“You gonna come again, angel? Gonna come for me like a good boy?” The demon’s voice was rough.    
“Yes sir, please let me come, please daddy, oh fuck” Aziraphale begged.    
“You gonna come for me, angel? Come for daddy” Crowley ordered, picking up on the angel’s kink quickly. Aziraphale turned a deep shade of pink as Crowley took to the angel’s kink. It didn’t take much for Aziraphale to come over Crowley’s chest.    
“Good boy” Crowley murmured, easing out and coming over Aziraphale’s ass and back, and despite them being in another dimension, Crowley knew some even hit the angel’s wings. 

A while had passed, they lay together, in a post coital haze that had both of them barely kept awake. Aziraphale was laid on Crowley’s chest, drifting in and out of consciousness by Crowley’s fingers occasionally massaging his scalp, or lightly scratching his arms.    
“So, daddy huh?” Crowley murmured.    
“Don’t tease me, you liked it too” Aziraphale smirked, cuddling closer. Crowley smiled, pressing his lips against Aziraphale’s forehead.  _ Maybe he should get bored more often.  _


End file.
